legendarios
by estelita-chan
Summary: esta historia tiene aventura misterio romance acá nuestros protagonistas: ash, misty, may, drew, dawn y paul deberan peliar una guerra donde no se sabe si ganaran contra un enemigo muy poderoso pero si nuestro enemigo se apodere de su objetivo ya nada nos podrá salvar. este fanfic tiene contest-ikari-poke.


Legendarios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen **

Capitulo 01:

Nota: por favor pongan la canción de Romeo and Cinderella de Kagamine Rin

* * *

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide __  
Koko kara tsuredashite...  
Sonna kibun yo_

Se escuchaba una canción a todo volumen en una habitación en la ciudad de tokyo-japon

-Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai-cantaba y bailaba una castaña en su habitación con la música a todo volumen ya que no estaban sus padres y su hermano salió con unos amigos y no regresaría hasta mañana ya que se quedaría a dormir ahí ósea estaba sola.

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai __  
Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

Musekaeru miwaku no caramel  
Hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
Konya wa doko made ikeru no?

Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite  
Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no

-Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine- en esta parte haciendo un paso más o menos sensual.

_Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba __  
Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?  
Zenbu misete yo  
Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no..._

-Zutto koishikute Cinderella…-dejo de cantar ya que sonó su celular, bajo un poco la música y contesto.

-¿hola?-pregunta ya que la señorita acá no se le dio por ver el identificador de llamadas

-¡¿me cambian de cole….!?-decía una vos histérica

-que…quien habla-preguntaba la chica

-quien más May… yo Misty –decía Misty un tato enojada por su despistada

-¿Misty?...¡¿Cómo que te cambian de cole?!-decía otra histérica May

-Si como lo oyes me cambian-decía una triste Misty

-a no…pero esto es increíble a nuestros padres se les dio por cambiarnos de escuela, no…¡aish!-decía una fastidiada May

-¡¿cómo…tu también te vas?!-ahora preguntaba Misty - a donde…volvió a preguntar

-pues…-iba a responder cuando-Misty espera tengo otra llamada-

-ok-

-¿hola?-(N.A: enserio no piensa mirar el identificador ¬ ¬u)

-me cambia…ósea sabes lo que significa me voy….me voy…ah-decía una histérica joven (N.A: otra loca …^^u)

- a no…etto…eres tú no Dawn ^-^u –decía May

-si quien más…-

-ya bueno lo pondré en conferencia con Misty-dijo May

-hola Misty ^-^ -decía con vos calmada Dawn

-hola Dawn ^-^ -decía una Misty igual de calmada que Dawn

-en 3…2…1-decía una muy precavida May cubriéndose sus oídos

-¡NOS CAMBIAN DE COLE!-gritaron al uníoslo histéricas

-chicas…-susurro May

-esto no puede ser-decía una incrédula Dawn

-esto está mal…mis padres no pueden hacerme esto-decía una amargada Misty

-chicas…-volvió a decir May

-esto es el colmo-decía una indignada Misty

-esto insólito inaudito-decía una histérica Dawn

-¡CHICAS!...-grito May (N.A: huy se amargo…u. u)

-Que-dijeron ambas con la vos más inocente que pudieron

-pueden venir a mi casa a dormir y así conversamos mejor –propuso May

-estoy ahí en una hora-dijeron ambas antes de colgar

-fiu... –dijo dejando el celular para subir el volumen otra vez y…

-Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo –volver a cantar

(Acá por favor pongan la canción de Spice de Kagamine len)

* * *

En otra parte de tokyo-japon se encontraban 3 muchachos en un lujoso departamento más específicamente en la sala de estar escuchando música. _G__ozen yoji no call de me o samasu__  
"kinō dare to doko ni ita?" nate__  
ī nogare to īwake o kōgo ni__  
tsukai wakete tanoshinderu_

"kimi dake dayo" nante ne

_beta sugi...waracchau__  
dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?_ -adiós preciosa te llamare luego-decía un peli-verde echado en el mueble más grande de la sala.-porque le mientes Drew…-decía un peli-morado con la vista en un libro-si Drew no juegues con los sentimientos de una señorita-dijo un azabache entrando a la sala y tirándose en el único sillón vací el azabache termino de decir el peli-morado dejo su libro a una lado luego lo miro, el peli-verde izo lo mismo, todos se miraron cerios para luego…_"chokusetsu atte hanashi tai nda"__  
mochi kaketa boku no nerai atari__  
aishi aeba dōdemo yoku naru yo?__  
kagi o akete labyrinth e_

"aishiteru" da nante ne

_kake hiki dayo koi no game wa__  
ochita hō ga make desho?_-jajajajajaja…-se reían a carcajadas-jaja esa estuvo buena Ash jajaja-se seguía riendo Drew-jaja si lo sé –decía Ash dejando de reír-te juro que si lo decías enserio, te tiraba por la ventana-decía el peli-morado regresando si vista a su libro-bueno, bueno como sea para que nos mandaron a llamar estaba ocupado-dijo Drew-con que abras estado ocupado-dijo sarcástico el peli-morado-con que crees Paul-dijo divertido Drew-hmm, como sea-decía desinteresado Paul cuando de pronto se escuchan pasos que se acercan a la sala.-bueno chicos les reunimos aquí porque queríamos mencionar que…-decía delia la madre de Ash-¿Qué?...-decían-que los vamos a cambiar de colegio-termino de decir Reji hermano de Paul-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DEBEN DE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡VERDAD! ¡¿VERDAD?!-decían gritando los chico incrédulos de lo que oían-no y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta-decía rosaline madre de Drew-¡PERO MAMA!-gritaban histéricos Drew y Ash (N.A: ni las chicas hacían tato escándalo ¬¬u)-REJI DEME QUE ESTAS BROMENDO POR FAVOR- gritaba-decía Paul-no, no bromeamos-decían sonrientes las madres y reji-¡¿PERO?!...-decían los chicos-pero nada ya está decidido-dijo rosaline-tengan-dijo dándoles la dirección de la pagina web de colegio para que investiguen_  
nē boku no spice__  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo__  
muchū ni saseru boku no taste o__  
karadajū de kanjite!_

* * *

Con las chicas -DING DONG-sonó el timbre de la casa de May-ya voy…-grito la castaña desde el segundo piso-hola May-dijeron a Misty y Dawn-hola chicas…pasen….venga, vamos a hablar en mi cuarto-dijo May subiendo las escaleras-claro…-dijeron ambas-May a que cole te vas…-pregunto Dawn dejando sus cosa por un rincón de le cuarto de May-¿si a cual te vas…?-pregunto esta vez Misty-pues un cole de Inglaterra como se llama…-trataba de recordar la castaña-¿Inglaterra?-pregunto Dawn-si… ¿ah…como se llama?-se sequia preguntando la castaña (N.A: olvidadiza)-mmm Amelia Armstrong-dijo Misty-si ese lo conoces-pregunto May-si…a ese me voy yo-dijo ella-enserio…-dice Dawn-ahora que me acuerdo yo también me voy para allá-dijo (N.A: despistada)-¡SI! Genial al menos no nos vamos solas-dijo alegre May –pero…-pero…-dijo Dawn-pero ustedes saben algo sobre ese cole-pregunta May-la verdad no pero tengo la pagina donde sale la información de ese cole-dijo Misty-okey veamos-dijo May dirigiéndose a su laptop

* * *

Con los chicos-veamos a que porquería de colegio nos manda-dijo Paul en su cama con su laptop y Drew y Ash a los costados

* * *

Con todos pero en diferentes lugaresMisty y Ash: en el área de lo académico es muy estense cuenta con laboratorios de ciencia, salas de computación, salón de baile, teatro, salón de música, manualidades, y May: Gracias a sus profesores y directores son catalogados como el mejor…Los seis: ¡el mejor internado! ¡¿INTERNADO?! ¡¿ESTO NO NOS PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO?!_Bueno fin del primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? soy nueva en esto así que disculpen cualquier error en ortografía espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, criticas. Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de Pokemon si pueden ayudarme a mejora este fic se los agradecería muchísimo __Avances del siguiente capitulo __-como que internado-pregunto Drew__-como lo lees-dice rosaline-es un internado y su vuelo sale mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde-termino__….__-pero Inglaterra-decía May__-hija mira el lado bueno-decía su madre-podrás ver el país de Harry Potter-dijo divertida__-JA JA que risa-dijo sarcástica __…__-pasajeros del vuelo Nº321 con destino Europa-Inglaterra por favor abordar-decía una vos desde los altavoces __-bueno creo que ya es hora-decía Ash __…..__-"bien hecho May ni siquiera lo conoces y ya te le tiraste encima"-pensaba una ruborizada castaña__-"genial Drew ni siquiera la conoces y ya se te tiro encima"-pensaba nuestra querida lechuga un poco roja _


End file.
